Watermelons Taste Best In Summer
by MadameJeanne
Summary: Lelouch is sad, feeling miserable about his life with Nunally and how he couldn't protect her like his friend Suzaku. Trying to hide his shameful tears, he hides in the back of the school, only to be joined by unexpected company. ShirleyxLulu oneshot.


ShirleyxLulu fun. I guess. -hold head down in shame. Not the biggest supporter of them myself, but I felt like posting something. Let's assume that this is where they first met, and poor popular Lulu was feeling rather lonesome. DX I don't expect anyone to really like this, or even read it, but hey. -runs off to write an actual story-

Please Enjoy! -headesk-

* * *

He had his head down, cheeks carefully encased between his rather long and nimble fingers, applying rather painful pressure onto his temples as cried. He was crying all for himself. He cried tears of sorrow and sour hatred to his apathetic self. What was there to gain from life if all he could do was fail miserably? Dammit, why did life have to take everything important to him?! Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he be brave and strong like his childhood friend? Why didn't he have the strength to do these things? Engulfing himself again into his tears, he made a rather gag-worthy sobbing sound.

"Why are you crying?"

Her voice was enchanting. As if he were summoned by a spell, the older boy rose up like a doll. But that didn't stop him from crying.

"It isn't good to cry you know. People might think you're a weak little.."

Her voice trailed off as she noticed this triggered even more crying from him. She let out a small sigh as the male figure retreated back to his lost world. Watching him for a little longer, she grew impatient and started to raise her voice.

"Geez! Aren't you in my class, anyway? Come with me, you can come to my house, I got some friends there that would definitely like to meet you!"

Surprisingly, she seemed to get a response, as her classmate almost rolled out of his ball and gave her a rather reproachful look.

"Okay. There isn't anyone there. But if you go there, then I won't be lying, know what I mean?"

This triggered a small giggle out of the boy in front of her. She paused for a moment to look over the boy's features. It struck her like lightning at that moment that he was absolutely stunning. Stunning by the way his dark hair drew shadows over his glittering amethyst eyes, the way his soft skin stretched perfectly over his long and thin body, and the way that even when his face was scrunched up with many imperfections, he was still beautiful. With this thought, she did not notice the look of doubt and disbelief until he was attempting to flee once again.

"You know," she started her sentence with a new determination to keep this boy here with her, "I think.. it's good to cry. It proves that you have a heart. You have a very beautiful heart don't you..?"

She paused for a moment, until lightning struck her again that she did not know his name. Needless to say, her expression gave that all away, and for the first time the boy spoke.

"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamprouge. Pleased to meet you, Shirley."

Shirley flushed when he spoke her name. She was mostly embarrassed though, that she didn't know his name herself.

"P-pleased to meet you! P-please take care of me!"

It jumbled out in a rush-effort to keep herself from exploding from embarrassment, but it somehow must have worked, because a long a drawn laugh came out of Lelouch's smiling lips. His eyes were wide, and he was happy. Not crying. And this made Shirley just as happy. It was quite soon that they were both laughing, until Shirley brought up conversation again.

"It's summer, isn't it? Come over to my place, we have some nice and cold watermelon just waiting to be eaten!"

"Thank you, Shirley. Watermelon does taste the best in the summer, doesn't it?"

Lelouch cried again. Not the sobbing, angsty sort, he was through and through with that. There was no need to dread over what could have been and what he doesn't have. Shirley was here, Nunnally was here, Milly was here, and even more potential friends were waiting out there. He didn't try to hide his tears from Shirley. Lelouch was not ashamed of them. He was crying because he was happy. And there was nothing that was going to stop him from enjoying the most of life, for as long as he lived.


End file.
